


One Late Night

by OhHeyThere27



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, PTSD John, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHeyThere27/pseuds/OhHeyThere27
Summary: John has a late night episode and Sherlock is there to help.





	One Late Night

Sherlock sighed dramatically , as he sat in the living room at 221B. The recent events have been so...well boring. John entered the room, his dressing gown flowing gracefully into the kitchen and began making tea, for them both, Sherlock hoped. The taller man sighed once again 'boring' he thought solemnly. Sherlock looked towards the kitchen and spoke, "John" he drawled hoping to express his boredom. No response came from the kitchen, "John." Sherlock's voice was louder this time but it now contained a concerned undertone.

Again another sigh escaped the consulting detective as he slowly rose from his comfortable chair and stumbled slightly on his way to the, now quiet, kitchen. "John?" Sherlock said almost in a whisper, his bare feet stepped onto the cool tile of his and Johns kitchen, he shivered at the contact. As Sherlock entered the space he found John sat at their, normally, unused kitchen table. John was nursing a steaming mug of tea, beside him on the floor lay a shattered mug and a puddle of cooling tea-presumably Sherlock's. John was staring down at his hands that were red, stained and bleeding profusely. Sherlock took a tentative step forward, as not to frighten or disturb his flatmate.

"John" Sherlock said quietly his voice low and full of unbridled concern. Johns shoulders twitched in discomfort, Sherlock felt uneasy with the tension and now the silence of the room, he cleared his throat and placed his hand pointedly over Johns own, which was around the warm mug. John flinched at the soft contact and his muscles tensed harshly, he murmured through clenched teeth "Sherl..." The word cut through the silence and Sherlock's shoulders relaxed, even though he didn't know he was tense. "You don't have to say anything" Sherlock said softly, knowing exactly what was the matter with his John. The taller man moved away and began to slowly clean the tea and shards of china from the floor. "Sherlock" John said with a stronger, more aggressive, tone. "Sherl, let me do that, I created the mess." Sherlock didn't respond to Johns words and continued to clean up the mess.

John stood from his seat and grabbed Sherlock's shoulder tightly and pulled him up to standing. "John, I-" Sherlock tried to protest as the shorter man pushed him against the table they were just sat at. "I said leave it!" Johns voice was loud now as his hold on Sherlock moved from his shoulder to his throat and John pushed lightly. "John" Sherlock choked out as Johns grip tightened, "Its me" Sherlock whispered. The older mans shoulders dropped and his face fell. John pulled away and looked at his hands in horror, as if there was something there only he could see. "I am a monster, what have I become?!" John slammed his hands on the wooden table as he yelled at no one in particular.

Sherlock moved swiftly and wrapped his long pale arms around the doctors body, entrapping him in a hug-like hold. "You aren't a monster, John" Sherlock spoke into the skin at the crook of Johns neck.The shorter man gasped at the vibrations that were sent through his skin from Sherlock. "Sherlock" John groaned breathlessly, he didn't know what he wanted or if Sherlock was meaning to do this to him. John began to shake and hyperventilate in Sherlock's arms, just as his knees gave out Sherlock tightened his grip around his waist effectively keeping him up. Sherlock kept a tight hold around a, now panic attack ridden, John. He, then, sank to the floor as the shaking subsided Johns body now was rocking in his hold. Sherlock, unsure of what to do, lent down to Johns ear and said "John, I need you to stay still, and I want you to breathe with me." Sherlock's voice was as rich as chocolate and as dark as night, it alone was enough to calm John down from his panicked state.

John looked up at the taller man, his eyes full of unshed tears. "Sherl...Sher..." Sherlock saw Johns eyes roll back into his head as he, unceremoniously, passed out. "Oh god" Sherlock whispered in panic, he quickly carried John out of the kitchen and on to the couch. Sherlock then hurried into the bathroom and soaked a flannel to place on Johns forehead. The younger man was clueless as to what to do for the doctor all he knew was that he needed to look after John to the best of his ability. Sherlock walked into the living room and placed the damp flannel onto Johns head. John groaned in his unconscious state, a few moments passed and the doctors eyes opened. Sherlock let his tears run down his cheeks, he didn't even know were there.

John sat up quickly and looked up at the detective, he reached up and wiped off his tears. "Sherlock, whats wrong?" Johns voice was laced with concern and worry. "J-John..." Sherlock stuttered out through a veil of tears. John grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him down into a hug as his own tears began to flow. The two remained in each others embrace on the couch until the both passed out from exhaustion from crying.

John woke up first, his limbs tangled with the on and only Sherlock Holmes. He untangled himself from Sherlock and wandered into the kitchen to make him and his detective tea, while the kettle was boiling he noticed the still bloody cuts on his hands from the night before. "Oh...God" John groaned as he replayed the memory's of last night. While John was lost in thought Sherlock had awoken and moved to the kitchen, coming up behind John, he moved the kettle off the hob. John turned around quickly, eyes wide in panic at Sherlock's sudden presence. "Good morning, John" Sherlock yawned. "Morning, love" John froze at his own words, Sherlock froze too. They turned towards each other with shocked and nervous expressions.

John made the first move. He stepped towards Sherlock and swallowed thickly. "Sherlock...erm...last night...um" John struggled to form sentences and Sherlock decided to put him out of his misery. Sherlock stepped into Johns personal space and pulled John to his chest and closed his eyes. Johns smiled softly at the contact. "Sherlock, can we talk?" John said even though it was muffled by Sherlock's shirt. Sherlock pulls back and looks at Johns face, a shy smirk creeps across the taller mans features. "What was that, John?" Sherlock asked coyly. John smiled "Sherlock, about last night...I am sorry" Sherlock looks at John like he is mad "John don't you dare apologise" Sherlock said as if apologising was a ridiculous concept. John smiled, the brightest Sherlock had ever seen from him. "C-Can I kiss you?" John blushed spreading from his face down his neck.

Sherlock mind froze and his grip on Johns hips tightened slightly. John recognised the look on Sherlock's face and knew that he was overthinking and before it got out of hand he leaned into Sherlock and stood on his tip toes to connect their lips in a chased kiss. Sherlock melted, his mind went blank as he began to kiss John back. John pulled away and Sherlock made a low whine at the loss of contact. John smiled and laughed softly, "Patience Sherl." Sherlock flushed pink at the use of his nickname. "But John, what caused last night?" Sherlock said in a low rumble. John let out a sigh and looked his partner in the eye, "All I will say about it is PTSD" Sherlock's face showed understanding with a hint of something darker. 

Sherlock embraced John once again, "John, come to my room with me, I want to sleep somewhere more... comfortable." John smirked at Sherlock's implications and picked the taller man up, bridal style and took him to his room. Each of them undressed to their underwear and lay in bed together. They shared kisses and they cuddled one another intermittently until they both fell into a deep but comfortable slumber.


End file.
